It is well known that many shower heads are provided with soap liquid, shower cream, shampoo so that users take a shower.
Shower equipment with liquid dispenser is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,907,203 and includes a supply unit for supplying soap liquid, cologne liquid or other liquid additives into a first outlet via a channel. The first outlet is fixed over a second outlet of a shower head. The liquid additives are sprayed toward a diffuser plate and then flow downwardly to further mix with water flowing out of the shower head.
However, the liquid additives of the supply unit are guided into the shower head directly, a flow tunnel of a pipe through the channel, or an opening of a distal end of the channel, wherein the pipe connects with the shower head. The flow tunnel has a decreased portion defined therein relative to the opening of the channel, such that after water flows through the flow tunnel, a vacuum suction force produces in the opening so as to suck the liquid additives into the flow tunnel, such that the liquid additives mix with the water, hence the user allows taking a shower. Such shower equipment is embodied by ways of Venturi tube principle, and other shower equipments embodied by using Venturi tube principle are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,071,070, US Publication No. US2007/0163040A1 and US2012/0080109A1. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 5,562,248 discloses a switch is fixed on the opening so as to control outflow of the liquid additives. Some shower soap dispensers are integrally connected with a shower head as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,562,248.
But above-mentioned shower equipments/shower soap dispensers still have some defects. For example, a back pressure generates as the user adjusts a watering mode of the shower head, so wash water mixed from the liquid additives and the water flows back to the supply unit, thus deteriorating the liquid additives. In addition, the opening is blocked by impurities in the water. Also, if these shower equipments/shower soap dispensers operate at a low water pressure, the liquid additives cannot be sucked into the flow tunnel. It is to be noted that since these shower equipments/shower soap dispensers are embodied by ways of Venturi tube principle, a diameter of flowing water has to be diminished, so the shower head can not supply water fully, thus lowering shower efficiency.
Although the diameter of the opening is reduced to enhance the vacuum suction force of the opening, the outflow of the liquid additives is limited.
A shower spa fixture and cartridge is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,915,622 and is embodied by means of Venturi tube principle, wherein water close to an upper channel of a pipe is guided to flow into a container and to mix with two additives, and then the water mixed with the two additives is supplied to a shower head via a lower channel of the pipe. Nevertheless, such shower spa fixture and cartridge still has above-described shortcomings.
A shower head liquid dispenser disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,047,541 contains a water flow controlling structure mounted in a lower end of a channel of a pipe, like a lip-shaped element, such that a water pressure is increased to push a plug in a cartridge, and liquid additives in the cartridge are pressed into a lower end of the channel of the pipe and then are delivered into a shower head. Also, a spring clip is used to control a tunnel of a hose so as to start/stop a supply of the liquid additives and to adjust the outflow of the liquid additives. A compression spring is applied to push the plug back to an original position. But this shower head liquid dispenser has to use the water pressure to resist against an elasticity of the compression spring and a resistance of the liquid additives in the hose. Unfortunately, a pressing force of the liquid additives is reduced or failed at a low water pressure. Furthermore, the spring clip looses easily without stopping the flowing of the liquid additives. A similar shower dispensing head is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,840,311, but liquid additives are not delivered into a shower head, the liquid additives flows out of an outlet outside the shower head.
Also, a shower soap dispenser is disclosed in US Publication No. 2011/0024457A1 and contains a turbine blade driven by waterpower so as to drive a pump, such that a supply of soap liquid is achieved. However, this shower soap dispenser operates badly at a lower water pressure and lowers a water supply.
An automatic fluid dispenser is disclosed in US Publication No. 2010/0213279 and contains a pump driven by electricity so as to supply soap liquid. Also, a similar fluid dispenser is disclosed in TW Patent No. 1280874. Yet such a fluid dispenser is complicated and is produced at a high cost. Likewise, it operates at high power consumption and causes power leakage and short circuit.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.